The Capitol Games
by bacon512
Summary: This us what would happen if the capitol participated in the hunger games when the district's took control.


I was only 2 years old when it happened. There was an uprising from the districts. I didn't know what it was about, until history class. I found out that we made 12 districts compete in a fight to the death on live television, The Hunger Games. Katniss Everdeen led this revolution in district 13. It started with getting free of our grasp in the district's, capturing district 2, and finally, capturing us. As revenge, the district's split us up into 12 parts and made us compete in the games. I am only 12 years old, only just enough to compete.

I was attending the reaping for the 10th annual Capitol Games when something terrible first!" The person if our most deep hatred announced. She pulled out a name and announced it. "Cecilia Carn!" She announced. She reached into the boys reaping ball and announced something terrible. "John Wernhiem!" I know what you are thinking. "Worst. Name. Ever." I've been there. I freeze in place. "That's my name..." I thought. Where are you? The announcer said. "Come on up!" So I did. I tried not to scream. I was probably going to die early.

I was on a train, going to meet my doom, and the people who are going to kill me. Better make allies. I started with the tribute from part 12, my part. I said hi and asked if she wanted to be my ally. Thankfully now, I have 1 ally now. I eat some and go to sleep. Memories of past Capitol games flooded my brain. We have never won the games. I think of the brutal deaths our tributes have died. I moan. When I wake up, I'm already there. "Goodbye World!" I thought as I arrived at district 13.

Me and Cecilia go down on horseback. I wave and smile but not on the inside. I get to know the other tributes after going down on what the capitol calls "the blood path" I understand why it's called that. I gain 2 allies. Both the boy and girl from part 11. I am grateful for these allies and I go to my floor. Twelve always gets the penthouse because we are the highest number part. I feel bad for 1. I sleep until 6:00 am.

I go down to the training center after breakfast. I meet more people and the pack to 6. "No more allies" I think and start training. I'm good with swords and the 2 New allies, from 3 and from 5, are good with almost everything. Cecilia Carn is good with knives. Both 11s are good with what to eat and what not to eat. I make a plan for all but the 11s to go into the bloodbath. They are too valuable.

I show off my sword skills when it's time for individual training. I sit in my room after I'm done. 3 got a 9, 5 got a 8 both 11s got a 10, I got a 11, and Cecilia got a 9. We all got good scores. I get ready for the games mentally. When I thought I was ready, I fell asleep immediately.

I got my tracker injected into me. I am dropped of a plane in a room with my stylists. The encourage me and tell me they are betting on me. I get into my tube and get lifted up. Someone stepped off of their plate early an got blown to bits. I was shaken by that. One less career tribute though. The gong sounds. I run as fast as I can to the cornucopia. The 11 tributes run away. I pick up a sword and some food with a bookbag to go along with it. I slice someone right in half with my sword. Cecilia grabs knives. We run away and see 3 and 5 escape. We meet together. We are happy to see each other. I hear a bow get drawn. It is the girl from 5. Our ally, the boy stabs her. That was way too simple. I climb up into a tree to rest, like everybody else.

I look up in the sky, hearing some weird anthem. If I was at home I would be seeing every single tribute death. I see who died. Both from 1. The one who stepped off of the plate from 2. The girl from 5. Boy from 7. Both from 10. I try to fall asleep after eating some of the food in the backpack. I see the world through the other dead tributes eyes. I see myself exploded and everything. Good thing I keep my sword with me when I sleep, because I have I knife over my throat. It belongs to the boy from 5. "You will not win," He grunts. I stab him right through the middle. I take a mental note of the tributes left. 8 tributes dead. 5 in my pack. I hear two cannon bursts. I get off of my tree. Both from 11 are dead.

I see the boy from 2. He draws his bow. I see a knife come into his back. A tracker jacker nest comes to the ground. 3 cannons fire as I run away. "I hate the career pack!" I shout. They are so dumb. I see the fallen tributes for today broadcasted into the sky. The career pack and both 11s are dead. That means 11 tributes to kill. Never mind. Even more cannon fire. I count 7. That men's it is time to face my group. I can win with the other tribute from my part. I finish off the one survivor from the assault on us. It turns out that 3 doesn't want to win because she inserts a knife in her chest. I have won the games and I am going home.


End file.
